


George

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Mycroft and Greg adopt a dog.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	George

**Author's Note:**

> George is based on my own dog. I still miss him 4 years later. And if you haven't seen a Labrador bounce you don't know what you are missing. And yes his name was George.

George.

He lay at the back of the kennel forgotten ignored. Sighing he turned around trying to get comfortable on the concrete floor. He wouldn't use the bed they had placed in the kennel with him. Unlike most dogs he preferred lying on the floor, it was cooler on his belly he liked that feeling of coolness. He would have preferred a small pool though filled with cool water, not for drinking well not all of it anyway. People would be coming soon. They would look at him but walk on to the yappy puppy block. They made so much noise couldn't sleep some times for them. Perhaps he would get out today a nice walk in the park. New smells to find. He would like that. 

A man is looking at him, he is trying to get him closer to the door. Might as well go. He won't take me though. Am not a good boy. Only good boys get picked. Last humans didn't want him. Not a good boy. 

"Well hello there, oh you are big. What's your name then let me see. George, they named you George. Well I hate to say this but it suits you. You look like a George to me. Let me get someone else to have a look at you."

" My can you come here, I think found one. "

"Oh I thought we came for a small dog Gregory, he most definitely is not small. What is he a Labrador. He is very handsome I must admit. What does his notice say.

Black Labrador age 4 name George. Handed in as unwanted they didn't think he would get so big. Too boisterous for their small family home. He is very well trained and very sweet. Although he does have a passion balls of any size and shape but he does not like squeaky toys. Walks very well on leash. Can be let of leash his recall is wonderful. Good luck getting balls back of him though.

"Well what do you think love. I know he is bigger than we talked about and older too, but I think he will suit us better. No awful puppy messes chewed shoes or accidents on the rugs. I like the look of him My."

" I must admit I too like the look of him. Let's see if we can take him for a walk outside, see how he reacts to us. "

"Yes please My.  
"  
Reception.

"Hi would not be possible to take one of the dogs out to see how he reacts to us. "

"Of course what dog are you thinking."

" George, the black lab."

" oh you mean lover boy. He is such a sweetie a real staff favourite. Let me go and get him for you. He has been with us too long he needs his own family. "  
"Come on Georgie, you are going out for a bit. I hope this couple like you Georgie. I think they will like you enough to offer you a home. I will make sure they know about the bed and the balls of course. Come on sweetie let's go."

" here you go, one George. The grass area for walking him is just to the rear of the building. It's okay to let him off once you have closed the gate. Here you will need these. To get George to part with a ball you have to have another one in your hand, he will then spit out the ball in his mouth. But you better be fast or he will have the ball back in his mouth before you can pick it up. Enjoy. "

"Come on then George let's get acquainted. Oh he pulls a bit not much though guess that's due to being in the kennel a lot. He is very responsive though My. What are you thinking. "

"Let's put him through his paces in the park area Gregory. But things look promising I must admit. "

This one is nice, he smells safe so does the other one. They won't want me though. Not a good boy remember. Still a walk out is nice. She gave him a ball, he might throw it for me. I like balls. Balls are the best.

"Jesus Mycroft look at him go. Didn't think he would be so fast. That body sure is deceiving. And he smiles too. Look at that grin. I like him My. I like him a lot. "

"Let's see how he reacts to me Gregory. Give me the other ball."

"My it is covered in dog drool are you sure you want to touch it. I know how much you hate touching weird stuff, and you don't get much weirder or slimier than dog drool."

" it's fine Gregory, just give me the ball. "  
"Come George, heel. Sit good boy. Drop George. Drop the ball George. Look what is this."

He called me good boy. He called me good boy. He has another ball. Will it be bigger than this one. But I have this one. I want that one. Bet it's bigger. He threw it, here watch this one. I will get the better one. 

"I guess that answers that question. Was he bouncing Gregory and grinning. I like him too. Let see about adopting him. You know he hasn't barked once. Even though he is excited he hasn't barked."

" of course not My, he is a gun dog breed. They didn't bark, barking scared the game away. But My they are water dogs. And i guess he will love the water. Most lab's do. "

"Let's see about getting him Gregory. I am quite taken with that good boy."

" Yea hi, can we see about adopting George please. Think he will fit right in at home. "

"Have you adopted before."

" no first time. "

"Well will need to run some background checks and do a home visit. Once all our checks are done it we will either accept or decline your offer for George. If you would like to fill these in for me I will go and get my manager she can arrange for the home visit, and let you know a bit more about our Georgie boy."

" Susan I have a couple asking about Georgie. "

"Really. At long last. He has been here too long already. Did they take him to the park."

" Yes. Heard laughing too. I watched from the back window. Georgie was bouncing. They both took turns at with the ball. I think they will love him. He deserves that. "

"I agree. Let's get this process started then shall we."

" hi my name's Susan Darnell I am the manager here. Lisa said your interested in George. If your finished your paperwork we can go through to my office. I will let you know a bit more about George. Come through this way please. Just in here. Have a seat. If you have finished the paperwork I will just take it from you. "

"George came to us after his previous owners were reported for animal cruelty. Young couple with young kids. They kept George in a car boot. When the wife wasn't at home he went with her too work. She worked shifts he was only out the car when she was on her break. She resented the time she had to waste on him. Her words not mine. We have had him almost eighteen months. Few people have shown an interest in him, he has been slowly getting more and more depressed. We always watch people who take our dogs out to the park it's part of our job. You had George bouncing. That alone will almost definitely get you his ownership. All we need is for your home visit to be good. Now just let me check your paperwork. Oh a policeman and a civil servant. And you live in Kensington. I don't think there will be a problem with our checks then will there. So how about next weekend for the home check then with the aim of getting George into your ownership the following week. "

"Can it be done quicker. Don't want to leave him another two weeks if possible. Both My and myself would like to get him home sooner rather than later."

" well let me see. Our standard checks can take up to a week to complete but as you are both professionals that shouldn't be a problem. If you both have photo id we can use that as proof. But I will need to check your house am afraid. That part I can't sidestep. I am free on Tuesday if that suits morning would be best. "

"My driving license and my police id, if that's enough both have my photograph"

"And my office id along with my own driving license."

" Thank you I can have Lisa photocopy them and return them to you directly. So Tuesday morning at ten will both of you be present. "

"Yes we will."

" Thank you Mr. And Mr. Lestrade-Holmes I will see you on tuesday. If everything is fine we can get George to you any time after that. How does that sound. I can bring the adoption paperwork on Tuesday that can be completed if your house is suitable. "

"Ms. Darnell, I noticed George does not have a bed in his kennel. Can I ask why."

" he doesn't like them Mr. Lestrade-Holmes, he won't lie in one. He likes the floor. Won't even lie down on a blanket we tried everything. We even tried one of those raised platforms that got a disgusted look and ignored too. You won't have to worry about George on your furniture Mr. Lestrade-Holmes he will always be on the floor. I wouldn't recommend a water fountain either for him. He is very messy with water typical Labrador that way you also won't have an issue with food either except perhaps by feeding him too much. He is a pure Labrador they can and will eat anything, you must make sure it's not too much. He will over eat if you let him. Always secure away from him both his food and treats and never give him cheese not even as a treat. We found that out the hard way. Our Georgie is lactose intolerant. A Labrador that size with diarrhoea isn't pleasant at all. We have him on a Labrador dry food mix he is an old fashioned Labrador with the large bull head barrel chest and thick tail, he weighs in at a whopping 35kilos that is a good weight for him plenty of exercise will keep him at that weight along with a controlled food intake. Don't fall for the empty food bowl and the big eyes gentlemen. You will thank me for that advice. Getting a Labrador to lose weight is extremely difficult better to not let them get over weight in the first place. "

Tuesday 

"Come in Ms Darnell, we were waiting on you. Hope you found us easily. This little cul de sac is well hidden. We are in the kitchen. "

"Oh my. He is going to love this. Is that all your garden Mr. Lestrade-Holmes Holmes."

" call me Greg, Mr. Lestrade-Holmes is Mycroft at his office. Am just DCI Lestrade at work Greg to my friends and family, come on I will show you the full garden, out this way. Well what do you think. "

"I think it's perfect for him. He won't get out of the garden. Not that He would anyway. He stays in unless you tell him he can come out. I don't understand why they gave him up you know. They spent an awful long time and effort into training him. Yes labs are generally very sweet but they are a bit brainless as puppies and they aren't really very bright then either. I don't understand it at all."

" their loss is mine and Mys gain. He will fit in here perfectly there are lots of shady spots in the garden the small gated park outside is ours as well. Although he may be joining me in running, I have the same problem as George I too can eat too much. Unlike my svelte husband there. Although he runs too. We will take great care of him. He will be looked after properly here. "

"I don't think I need to see any more gentleman. If you would like to finish up the paperwork today I think you can then collect George at your leisure. I couldn't be more happy at that either. Although we will miss him it's best he has his own home again. One that won't let him down.

"How about this afternoon then we both took the day off just in case. Besides we will need to take him shopping he will need new collars and leads food bowls too. Oh what food is he on. "

"Any good quality food as long as the first ingredients aren't grains or soy proteins. Not working dogs mix though he doesn't need it, he won't be a working dog. Toys are easy he likes balls but you already know that not squeaky toys though they scare him he doesn't like them. But he does like them when they don't squeak. Chew toys for his teeth raw bones too are good not cooked they splinter and can get stuck in their throats but that is a choice you both have to make. There are some good products for them out there just be trial and error for a while til you all decide what you prefer. George is a sweetie that's for sure but he is also a lab stubborn comes as standard, if he doesn't want to go he won't. He also loves water not fast flowing or too deep. You have been warned gentlemen if it's dirty he will be in it. But he will be fun on that you can depend. Any other little quirks I will let you find for yourself. I will see you later this afternoon then. Good bye.

"Thanks for coming Ms. Darnell we really appreciate the opportunity. "

"Oh Gregory, we got him. How about some more information on dog foods and other accessories we will need. Lunch then go get our handsome boy and bring him home."

" yea love, that will be grand. Our own dog. Think he will fit in here very well. We can see about getting all his needs meet we will need a vet too. Want him checked over just to be on the safe side love. Get him chipped if he hasn't been already. So if he does go for a wander without us we can find him again. Use my phone details am always here. "

That afternoon.

"Hi gentlemen here to pick up Georgie. Susan couldn't wait to get back here with the news. As much as I will miss him am glad he is going with you. Here is your paperwork, his chip number is here just give them a call and get his details added to the website. Come on through, he hasn't been very bright the past few days. He will be happy to see you both. Georgie boy look who's here for you. Come on George. Up you get. "

"Where's my good boy George. Don't you want to come and see me."

He called me good boy. The tall nice smelling man called me that before. Have they come to take me out again. No one has ever come back before. The door is open. Better wait here just inside. The other one is down on the floor looking at me. Do they want me to come out. They don't have a leash though. I will get lost if I go out on my own.

" Come on George, out you come. We are taking you home with us. You will like it George. Your Own garden. Your Own house. We won't let you stay here any longer. Even if they were good to you. We will be better. I promise. No more kennels. "

"Come on good boy. Time to go home. Get you settled in then a nice long walk through the park. Lead will stay on for a while though just til you get used to us and where you will now live."

" Thank you for adopting him. I know you will look after him well. Let's us know how he is getting on won't you. But don't bring him back for a visit it can upset them, if they think you are returning them. Send us pictures please we will add them to our adoption trees. "

"Thank you Lisa and you too Ms. Darnell for all your help. I know we paid for George but would you accept a donation in George's name, perhaps enough to pay your food Bill for a few weeks and some more beds and toys. As you are a registered charity I am sure every little bit extra will help with your costs. Besides I am sure both Gregory and I would have happily paid far more for the pleasure of taking this handsome boy home with us. "

"Anything extra would indeed be welcome Mr. Lestrade-Holmes. We are lucky we have some wonderful fund raisers but more is always welcome. "

"If you don't mind you can email me the charity details I will pass it on too our own charity fundraisers. They can see about other funding opportunities your own fund raisers may not be aware of. And of course you would be then able to apply for further funding as well either one off donations or regular payments. "

"We would appreciate that Mr Lestrade-Holmes, at all helps."

" Come on then George, let's get you home. "

"Hey wait on me."

" hurry up Gregory, we have shopping to do. George needs some new accessories. Matching collar and leash with name and telephone details. Then his food and water bowls, need to see about a vet and insurance. Lots to do Gregory. "

"My can you drive I will go in the back seat with him. Get to know him a bit more. In you get George. Time to go to your new home. "

"Of course, I may call Sherlock later invite him over to meet George. Not for a few weeks though. Let him settle in first. I can always work from home to the next few weeks. I don't have anything substantial in the pipe line just now. Time enough to get him over then. He will like him too. Besides he may dog sit if we decide to go abroad for holidays. Or George can go to mummy and father. They will fuss over him too. "

"I am glad we made this decision love. But I bet your brother never gets his name wrong. Might stop him at least calling me George at least that will be one less wrong name for me."

" you know he only does it to annoy you. "

"Yea I know. Stopped caring about it a long time ago. Water of a Labrador 's back these days. He noticed I have stopped reacting so he has stopped saying them. Don't care what he calls me now. Mr. Lestrade-Holmes is the only title I need these days, that and one of a beautiful Labradors newly adopted fathers, think that's enough to be going on with don t you. "

"Yes Gregory, I think so too."


End file.
